Stranger to the Sea
by VampWriter88
Summary: HIATUS: SEQUEL TO ALONE IN PLAYA LINDA: Johnny and Audri's lives are again turned upside down with some unexpected news. Still getting used to the changes four months later, Audri goes into labor and makes a big decision about her life.


Stranger to the Sea the sequel to Alone In Playa Linda

By: Ashley Loudan

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for Audri, Bruce, Jesica, Cole, Collin and Audri's parents. All other characters belong to the late Arron Spelling, Lori Loughlin, and the WB. The storyline is also purely my own.

Rating: I chose the rating to be PG-13, because of some suggestive dialogue, and some suggestive situations.

Prologue 

Four months had gone by since the life-changing phone call to Ava's house. For most of the occupants it was hard to believe that time had gone by that fast. It was as if someone had taken a remote and fast-forwarded the days. But somehow, even though time was willing to pull the hours away before they could be grabbed, everything remained the same. One phone call had put a damper on their lives, soaking it with sadness and frustration. Johnny had been stunned to learn the news, but not more so than Audri. Since then, she had replayed it all in her mind like a bad memory caught on tape.

Everyone had met back at the house at different times. Jay had decided to stay some place a bit more private with Erika, and Derrick had spent the night with Martha and her brother. Nikki and Cameron were the first set of kids back at the house, arriving ten minutes apart from Ava and Johnny. Bradin and Audri had been the last to leave the pier.

Johnny and Ava had entered the darkened house, plagued with laughter. They had been reminiscing about old times when Johnny had spotted the answering machine button flashing. _'Who would have called this late?'_ Johnny had asked. Ava just shrugged while he pushed the button.

"_Hello, this message is for Mr. Durant. This is Officer Sheldon from the P.L.P.D. I spoke with you and your niece last week at your home. We have been investigating her situation for the past two weeks and uh…due to recent evidence that has been brought to my attention, we have reason to believe that Audri could possibly have come from a different bloodline. There's more, but I'd rather not say on the phone. Please give me a call back as soon as you can. You know where to reach me." _

Ava had done her best to comfort Johnny, but nothing could really help him. Just as they got into discussing things, Nikki and Cameron had walked in laughing and smiling. The carefree looks that had crossed their faces disappeared at the sight of Johnny's. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Cameron told Nikki that he was going home and would call her in the morning. She had walked him to the door, and stolen a kiss when she didn't think Ava was watching. Nikki had sat down across from Johnny, asking what was wrong. Ava replied that she wanted to wait to explain everything when Bradin and Audri got home.

Within a half-hour, the two had entered the house, having the same looks as Cameron and Nikki had possessed earlier. And as the younger couple had done before, the looks were gone at the scene in front of them. Ava told them to sit down, and Johnny proceeded to tell them about the message. Audri had been completely stunned and had put her head in her hands. Bradin had rubbed her back, attempting solace. None of the five slept well at all that night.

Bradin remembered struggling to get some sleep, and when he couldn't he snuck down to Audri's room. To no surprise, he had found her wide- awake. Together, they went outside to sit at the picnic table and talk.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Audri had asked tracing lines etched deep in the wood.

_Bradin shook his head. "I figured you couldn't either. I mean, it's a lot to take in."_

_Audri provided him with a half-laugh, "Isn't that the truth."_

_There was a moment of silence until Audri looked up at him through glassy eyes. "Can you believe this? After everything that's happened, and everything I went through, I find out it was for nothing? Thing's were going great here, and now it's all shot to Hell. When will I be able to just stay somewhere and feel safe? I need to be safe, for me and for…my baby."_

_Bradin reached across the table and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over it, "Hopefully, we can figure something out. I won't let you go that easily."_

_She smiled, "You are the greatest person I've ever known Bradin. No one has ever made me feel so alive; made me feel like I wasn't completely worthless. Except for Cole, but I mean, he was different. He was nice and sweet, but totally different."_

_Bradin smiled back, "I do what I can. But the thing is, I've never met someone like you. You lost everything when you were with your parents, and your still… whole. Your personality, and your feelings are so flawless, no one would ever know you went through what you did if you never said anything about it."_

"_It's best to forget the bad, and hold on to the brighter future ahead. It's something I've told myself and always believed. It gave me the strength to get here."_

"_I'm glad. You've made this the best summer of my life, and I'll be here for you forever, and every step of the way. I told you that before, and I mean it. What ever you need, I'm here."_

_Audri thanked him, and they sat there a few more moments in silence. The night air had cooled down considerably, and when she shuttered from the breeze, he walked her inside. They went into her bedroom, and before he could leave, she grabbed his hand. Bradin turned around._

"_Was is it?"_

"_I um…" she laughed nervously then continued, "I really don't want to be alone tonight. I need sleep, and I know I wouldn't get it lying here thinking of all the problems that are coming up. If you want to, will you stay here…with me?"_

_Bradin smiled, and pulled her into an embrace, "Of course."_

So that night, they had slept in the same room, in the same bed, intimate but completely innocent. Bradin had held her to him, keeping an arm protectively around her, and like magic, they had fallen asleep within moments.

In the coming days, Johnny and Audri had contacted Officer Sheldon, and seen him for more information. He let the two go over Audri's record; everything he had to show them. It turned out that within two weeks, they learned that their suspicion was indeed true. Audri, in fact, was not related to Johnny. The story they had discovered came from a man who had come forward to claim Audri after her parents' death; a man claiming to be her father.

A thorough investigation began after the man produced a valid birth certificate for Audri. They did background traces, DNA tests, using blood tests from Audri's doctor (legally), and to their own surprise discovered that the man, whose name was Collin Greenwood, really was Audri's biological father. Days later, they called Collin in to give them an explanation to be put on file for Audri to later examine. It went like this:

About eighteen years ago, Collin had met Audri's mother Catherine at a nightclub with some of her friends. He had no knowledge throughout the entire night that she was married. Catherine had only revealed that she had just gotten out of a bad relationship. From then, until more than a year later, Catherine carried out a secret affair with Collin. Towards the end of their lengthy relationship, Catherine had gotten pregnant. Her husband Jason thought that it was his of course, and was ecstatic about becoming a father. But unlike most affairs, he had no idea about Catherine's infidelity. She later told Collin about the baby, knowing beyond a shadow of doubt, that it was his. Then she told him about her lavishly rich husband. Shocked and hurt, Collin had broken off their relationship, and never saw her again. He regretted every moment of his life afterwards without his child. Almost a year later, Collin received a letter in the mail from Catherine that contained Audri's birth certificate. He never contacted either of them because of what he thought Jason might do to them, and he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that happened. He loved Catherine and his daughter, but if they were safe and happy, that's all the mattered to him. So when he heard about the deaths, he had to come forward to claim his long lost daughter.

Audri had read this through tears. They were tears of happiness, as well as tears of sadness. If her father cared that much, it wouldn't be right to stay away from him, but at the same time she would eventually have to leave everyone she cared about behind. Honestly, she didn't think she could leave Johnny and his family, and especially Bradin.

Johnny's entire body was numb with shock. The niece he had loved and cherished really wasn't his niece at all. Not by blood. He couldn't believe any of it, it changed his whole world. He could only fathom what Audri was feeling.

They had returned to the house to give the news to the others. Everyone had displayed the same type of reactions. Bradin actually felt his heart break at the thought of losing her; Johnny's had done the same.

After things had some time to sink in to their brains, as well as give them some space, Johnny had contacted Collin and, with Audri's permission, set up a meeting between the two. It was no secret that Johnny was bitter and upset, but he dealt with it for Audri's sake. If he couldn't be strong for himself, then he could use that strength for her. Bradin was also just as determined to do the same.

The night of the meeting, Ava and the other adults had agreed that Susannah and Jay would take Nikki and Derrick out for dinner and a movie. They invited Cameron and Martha to come too, so their minds would be elsewhere. The other three would stay behind with Audri for support. As the clock neared six, the group was on pins and needles.

Finally, the doorbell had rung and Johnny had answered it. Standing before him was a man a little taller than him, with brown hair that was kept neat, hazel eyes, and a muscular build. He was wearing dress pants and a nice white shirt. From his posture, Johnny could tell he was nervous. The reunion was an emotional one, but bittersweet all the same.

Audri had burst into tears as Collin had walked in the door, and he had also. Their embrace was one to make even the toughest person cry. The amount of tears that were shed that night could have filled the Atlantic Ocean. But all went well; however nothing about future arrangement plans were discussed. That was to come later, after the baby. Instead stories of past and present occurred, bouncing from mouth to mouth. The atmosphere got more comfortable as the hours went on, nerves calmed down.

For the next four months, Collin traveled back and forth from his home in Northern California, to Playa Linda in Southern California. He wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as he could. Audri was happy to have him. Things were smooth between everyone, even when Audri had mood swings and such. She took them in stride, but never lost her innocent flare; the life that her family in Playa Linda loved. Other than that, everything was great and going according to plan.

Now it was November, nearing winter season for Playa Linda, and a very frustrated Johnny was trying to best to get to the hospital for a very pregnant and very in labor Audri…


End file.
